


Oh Crumbs!

by Tiriel_35 (Fritiriel)



Series: Gifts and Holidays [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Finger Sucking, M/M, Pre-Slash, Un-canon Comestible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritiriel/pseuds/Tiriel_35





	Oh Crumbs!

The festive package is a little battered; tiny fragments besprinkle the paper, needing a spitty finger to collect them up. Frodo raises it to his mouth, his tongue slipping out to lick pink circles through the melting brown. He sucks, cheeks hollowing, eyes slowly drifting shut as he savours each scintilla of the taste. 

Sam shifts uncomfortably in his chair. 

‘Mmmm! It’s called chocolate, Sam. You _must_ try it—here!’

And before Sam can even think words like _propriety_ , or _Gaffer_ , a warmly damp, shred-laden finger is gently insistent at his lips.

Well, what else is a hobbit to do?

 

[](http://www.statcounter.com/)


End file.
